


You're All You Have

by kingofthelivingdead



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Identity Issues, Strong Language, basically danny's gonna develop a lot of mental illnesses, depression and anxiety, emotional menipulation from vlad, lots of sad stuff, mention of suicide, theres gonna be some gore stuff and danny's gonna get beat up a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelivingdead/pseuds/kingofthelivingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was now 2:12 a.m., and Danny felt a colder chill than he ever had before. Everything began making sense, everything correlated, but the truth made tears catch in his throat and his insides knot up. Life as he knew it would change for the worse. Everything would. He had a secret now, a secret he knew he would never be able to tell. Not to his mom or dad. Not to Jazz. Not to his friends. At 2:12 a.m., Danny realized how alone he was now.</p><p>He realized he was half dead.</p><p>Half ghost.</p><p>Half of what his parents wanted to destroy the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All You Have

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic ever, so please excuse the occasional short or oddly-worded chapters. 
> 
> This fic is based off of a prompt where Danny doesn't tell anybody that he's half ghost and has to take care of himself, all alone. There will be a lot of possibly triggering things, and I will try to put them in notes at the beginning of every chapter (chapter titles go by weeks).  
> (TW for: mention of injury, mention of scars, panic attack, and anxiety)

It’s been a full week since the accident. 7 days of fear, confusion, and isolation. 7 days of regret, self-hatred, and unimaginable amount of stress. The day of the accident, Danny was sent to the hospital. He was out for 2 days before finally waking up. His parents were the first to see him. They asked a lot of questions, but Danny never gave them a clear answer. Everything still felt like a dream, like he was still waking up from a long nap. Jazz visited him, too, but he was the same with her as he was to his parents. It seemed to worry her the most, considering she knew how traumatizing an accident like this would be on a 14-year-old boy. But it was only when Danny was left alone that he began feeling lost. What happened to him? Why wasn't anybody telling him anything?

Why did he suddenly feel so deserted?

He spent 6 nights at the hospital alone while being treated for electrocution burns and some nerve damage, along with possible memory loss. When the doctors listed the possible side-effects of the damage, he began feeling even more isolated. Depression. Bi-polar disorder. Anxiety and panic disorder. Jazz offered to always be there for him, but Danny began realizing that he knew there would be things he could never tell her. Out of all the things he vaguely remembered about those nights in the hospital, all he could clearly recall was feeling unusually cold. A lot of the nurses told him he should be dead, due to his temperature dropping to an icy 60 degrees fahrenheit. It scared him as every day went by; he felt colder and colder, even though it was barely autumn. 

His injuries from the accident gave him greenish scars that looked like lightning bolts, going all along his arm and half his torso. It also gave him a new sense of fear and anxiety. Doctors had no clue why his temperature was so low, and why he wasn't dead, nor did his parents. The unknown scared him more than the long-term effects of the explosion. It was a medical mystery, but to Danny, it was a nightmare.

Now he was home, and it was somewhere around 2 a.m. 2:08? 2:09? He hasn’t slept in 2 days, so the world around him was hazy and unreal. He hasn’t been able to sleep, not with new things preventing him from doing so. His limbs would randomly disappear for a few moments before re-appearing. He would wake up from attempted naps to find himself sinking through his own bed. His eyes would glow a neon green and he could swear his hair would go white, just for a split second. The doctors never mentioned anything about this, and if they told his parents, they never told him. The more he tried to figure out what was going on, he began to make connections while remembering back to past dinners; his parents were always rambling on about ghosts and their possible abilities, why they were so hard to catch, and other things that he and Jazz had been tuning out. 

It was now 2:12 a.m., and Danny felt a colder chill than he ever had before. Everything began making sense, everything correlated, but the truth made tears catch in his throat and his insides knot up. Life as he knew it would change for the worse. Everything would. He had a secret now, a secret he knew he would never be able to tell. Not to his mom or dad. Not to Jazz. Not to his friends. At 2:12 a.m., Danny realized how alone he was now.

He realized he was half dead.

Half ghost.

Half of what his parents wanted to destroy the most.

The stress of this flung him into a panic attack. He curled up on his bed, tears running down his face as he struggled to stop shaking and fix his breathing. If only he hadn’t gone into the portal, if only he hadn’t touched anything, if only he had died in the portal, none of this would be happening. It was Saturday, he’d be going back to school in two days. Would anybody notice anything? Would he be able to control himself? Could he tell Sam or Tucker? No, he couldn’t, he can’t. They’d never understand. Nobody could.

He began to calm down, and a lone thought crept into his mind:

All he had, at 2:19 a.m. as he finally fell asleep, was himself.


End file.
